


В начале зимы

by heart_reactor



Series: Последняя осень [2]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor





	В начале зимы

Месяц прошел в тяжком ожидании заморозок. Курту казалось, что в этот раз он замерз еще до того, как подули первые, по-настоящему злые ветры, потому что в этот месяц ничто не доставляло радости или удовольствия, ни одна из тех мелочей и не очень, к которым он снова за долгое время обрел вкус. От этого только мучительнее было улыбаться утром и вечером, и даже раздражение стыло в крови, так и не добираясь до языка и связок, чтобы в очередной раз "подбодрить" проволочкой сонных, как мухи, подчиненных, отчаянно пытающихся адаптироваться к умирающему сутки за сутками дню и набирающей силу ночи. Впрочем, отчаянье охватило не только полицейскую станцию. Курт ощущал его буквально во всем, находясь рядом с Мартинссоном: будто они оба негласно решили, что близится конец света, но договорились не говорить об этом, а просто проживать последние дни на Земле, беря все, что возможно, но все было приправлено горечью невозможности что-либо изменить.  
Наконец, дела были завершены (как Валландер по-детски не старался найти еще бумажку-две незаполненных документов для чуть ли не роботизировавшегося Магнуса), а квартира в Вестеросе уже ждала своего нового хозяина, готовая гостеприимно принять всю его жизнь в коробках и чемоданах. Курт так и не смог достойно подготовится к этому моменту и в итоге просто сдался. Слов, чтобы вернуть все назад не было, а в глазах Мартинссона не было ни малейшей подсказки, какими они могут быть - он, наверное, и сам не знал. Весь этот месяц Валландер по-глупому боятся расспрашивать младшего инспектора о его душевных переживаниях, а теперь уже было поздно. Они, кажется, договорились созваниваться и в скором времени встретиться, рассказать друг другу... что-нибудь, что будет достойно рассказа, наверное. Курт не знал.  
Мартинссон сразу забрал все свои вещи, вероятно, чтобы не возвращаться мучительно еще раз - Курт не мог его в этом упрекать. Но черт побери, делал это! В течение недели он перешел от "бездушного мальчишки" к себе, а на ее исходе - упреки вовсе кончились. Где-то внутри него остался вакуум, в котором плавали два пузыря, полные жизни и кислорода: один - вмещал себя все, чем был Валландер-полицейский, мрачное, но все-таки хоть сколько-то живое, а второй - все, чем был в последнее время Валландер-человек, да сверх того - сброшенный звонившим вызов на мобильный из Вестероса. Перезванивать Курт не стал. Ему о многом нужно было подумать, пока оба пузыря сталкивались между собой, словно пытаясь установить главенство над мыслями Валландера, а может просто наперебой пытались доказать ему, что он ошибся. Он не мог определить, пока на исходе октября оба не порвались, проткнутые уже затупившимися мыслями, направленными дланью тоски, заполнив его кислородом, какой-то новой жизнью, о которой он даже не подозревал, пока случайно не обнаружил ее в собственном кабинете, как утерянную нить следствия, из-за которой распустился весь ковер. Офисный стул жалобно скрипнул несмазанной ножкой, медленно, по инерции поворачиваясь - человека в нем уже не было, и возможно этого человека не будет в нем уже никогда.

Оставалось всего несколько дней до Дня Всех Святых. Вестерос предвкушал веселые молодежные и детские гулянья, а полиция Вестероса предвкушала самую тяжелую осеннюю ночку - все шло своим чередом, и Магнус уже даже успел привыкнуть к немного неровному, чуть более быстрому, чем истадский, ритму этого города, хотя и пока не мог смирится с отсутствием морского побережья и порта - он уже давно оставил детские мечты стать моряком да и холодные ветры с залива не особенно жаловал, но только лишившись этого он понял, насколько особенную создавало это в Истаде. Он грустно улыбнулся своему отражению в темном окне, сжимая в руке телефонную трубку. Однажды он даже набрал номер и даже мужественно прождал два гудка, прежде чем сбросить. Его желание повторить попытку прервал звонок в дверь. Поприветствовать гостя Магнус так и не смог, хотя отчаянно попытался разыскать среди всех своих эмоций хотя бы одно слово.  
\- Ты знаешь... Я не посмел тебя остановить тогда, потому что знал, что не могу, - у Курта было совершенно не читаемое выражение лица, будто он рассуждал сам с собой. - А чтобы понять, что могу просто последовать за тобой, а не наоборот, понадобилось достаточно много времени.  
Входная дверь тихо закрылась , но любой, кто проходил бы мимо на свой этаж, мог бы услышать легкий отчетливый глухой звук характерного удара чьей-то спины об нее изнутри.


End file.
